The Shinobi who Speaks in Hands
by StallionWolf
Summary: The void could not contain W.D. Gaster, and he is scattered among time and space when scattered...now a fragment is sealed into a newborn Jinchuriki. To his allies, Naruto is a hero... to his enemies...he is... The Shinobi Who Speaks in Hands


_Okay! First things First!_

 _This is honoring my sister in bond, and she's a die-hard NaruSaku fan….and Hinata is a BOY (So I don't get accused of hating her) in this fic! His name is Haruki, which means "Clear weather."_

 _Secondly! OBITO STAYS DEAD! I'M NOT SPITTING ON HIS SACRIFICE!_

 **The Shinobi Who Speaks in Hands.**

 **Ch 1: Skeleton in your closet**

A nine-tailed fox with red-orange fur and intense red eyes with Sharingan reflected from its eyes roared in pain as a gigantic toad landed on him.

("This world is interesting…. but I do not belong here….") A skeleton in a black cloak seemingly made up of shadows said, a crack going from its "U" shaped right socket to the top of the skull and one going from his left socket to his toothless grin. A faint glow came from his chest, and half a white upside-down heart appeared before vanishing and it clutched at his chest with a skeletal hand with a hole through it. ("Even though I escaped the void, part of me was left behind, along with pieces in my world.") This world was not meant for a monster like him. Despite not being able to affect the timeline effortlessly with their determination, there was an ambiance in the world weakening him. This ambiance was a thing he researched during his time as a Royal Scientist. It was a numerical value to a human's ability to kill and emotionally distance themselves from their actions. He called it "Level of Violence", or "LOVE" for short.

This version of "LOVE" affected monsters, weakening them. Without the shelter of the void, and this world being saturated in it, the skeleton could feel the "LOVE" sinking deep into his bones, trying to scatter him into dust as the void did. Golden chains wrapped around the fox, drawing him from his musings. Something interesting was about to happen, and he was a scientist. Seemingly gliding across the ground, he found a red-haired woman and blonde haired man with one of the fox's claws impaling them, protecting an infant with whisker-marks on his cheeks and short blonde hair crying. He had heard the man say "Listen to your motor-mouthed mother."

"What are you?" The woman asked, "I... I Won't let you hurt…my son…" She panted, coughing up blood. The skeleton knew the humans in front of him would not understand his speech, so he stared at the woman, hands raised to show no ill intentions. Two skeletal copies of his hands pulled the woman off the claw and he pressed his hand on her wound, magic pouring off him as he tried healing her. The man, made some more signs with his hands and the skeleton felt a chill go down his back as the fox seemingly split in two and part of it, mostly red, went into the woman and her wounds started healing quickly. Then, the mostly orange part flew towards the child, and it latched onto him as it tried to resist going within the child. There was a chilling presence within every inch of his body and he saw a strange, purple skinned figure with a gray cloak and white hair with two red horns behind the man. Then…everything went dark.

He didn't know how long he sat here, in this strange place. That fox from earlier kept trying to skewer him, calling him a pest for trying to learn about it, so he had phased through the bars and now stood in a maze. Eventually, he came across a code and started scanning through it, and quickly realized that this was the genetic coding of the child he had seen.

("I wonder… This should prove to be… Interesting…") He said, and his for seemed to scatter as it entered the coding.

("I see… Everything within this code… even this… chakra of your… ancestors… These lost traits… They should prove beneficial…") He smiled as the white heart half appeared in front of his eye socket, and part of it was absorbed before it faded. The baby opened his blue eyes and gazed at his red-haired mother, babbling happily as his eyes turned completely purple with concentric circles around the pupil before they faded. The skeleton appeared in a mist filled world in front of an aged man wearing a white robe with reddish-gray hair and purple eyes with concentric circles around the pupils with two short horns bordering a red design matching his eyes on his forehead. The human-like being was floating over a staff with one side shaped like a sun with the rings flared around a larger ring, and the other side looking like a crescent moon with the incomplete ring. Six black balls floated behind him.

"I have never seen a being like you. What did you do to my youngest son's transmigrant?" The man asked, face stern and eyes piercing gaze locked on his eye sockets. The skeleton had two white dots light up, one in each socket.

("Transmigrant? I believe that is an incomplete form of reincarnation, with only the power of the ancestor passed on. As for what I did, I simply reactivated lost traits within his genetics and passed on some of my power. It is… necessary to prevent the destruction of this world. I have seen what happens without it.)"

The strange man's gaze softened at those words, this strange realm translating the strange speak into words he understood. "I see. But how do you know what would happen, and who are you?"

("I am not from this world, but not from space either. I am from another… dimension. In my life, I was known as W.D. Gaster, a Royal scientist and a father to two sons. Then, my experiment went wrong and I fell into my invention, and was lost in the void. Do you know what it's like to not exist? To see yourself scattered throughout the mist?") With a widening grin, W.D. Gaster faded from the strange realm and awakened in front of the genetic code he entered earlier. A pain thrummed in his chest and the white glow forming his Soul appeared, half of what it once was. He clutched his chest as it faded back within his body.

Gaster stood up straight as six copies of his hands appeared around him and he started writing in the strange font he spoke in as he glided across the ground and came to stop within the room with the gigantic cage holding the fragment of the nine-tailed fox. It snorted as it closed its eyes and went to sleep, refusing to acknowledge Gaster's presence. This suited Gaster perfectly as he went to writing notes on the wall with a strange black substance dripping from the copies of his hands.

Uzumaki Kushina held her baby boy close to her, humming a soothing lullaby to him as he slept. "Kushina-san? May I speak to you?" An aged voice and she looked up to see Sarutobi Hiruzen, her husband's predecessor as a holder of the title "Hokage".

"Certainly Hirzuen-sama." She responded as she laid down her baby next to her.

"Just Hiruzen-san is fine. I may be Hokage once again, but you were my successor's wife." He said as he moved to her side and gently brushed the baby's hair with his left hand. "So, this is Naruto-kun. He looks so much like Minato-san it isn't funny."

"He'll be such a heartbreaker when he gets older, but he better not date someone weird. He needs someone like me to keep him in line." She said fondly as she laid back against the pillow on her bed.

"There were rumors… that the fox was controlled by a Sharingan." Hiruzen said, cutting to a serious matter, "Multiple shinobi saw the reflection in its eyes… and the fact that most of the Uchiha Clan did not show up to defend the village. It points a nasty picture on the clan."

"Which members were seen?" Kushina asked, worried about her friend. Mikoto had recently had another son and he would be near Naruto's age.

"Fukagku-san led a section of the Military Police in evacuation and Mikoto-san and her two sons, Itachi-kun and Sasuke-kun. However, they were among a minority, as even the Military Police was suddenly short staffed during the attack." Hiruzen said, and Kushina let out a sigh.

"It was an Uchiha…I think… He had a mask that covered all but his right eye and he attacked blatantly with the crest showing." Kushina said, "But Minato easily countered him, even with him bragging about somehow recovering Obito's right eye and implanting it for a strange ability to warp himself. So, I am unsure if he is a full-blooded Uchiha or not."

"This is troubling news indeed." Hiruzen said, pulling over a chair and sitting down and frowning as he hummed to himself.

"And if it wasn't for that creature earlier, I may have not been alive now." Kushina said, making Hiruzen nod in agreement. He may not have been able to help due to the Fuinjutsu barrier, but he saw the complete sealing process and the strange creature bypass the barrier effortlessly. "I think it was a skeleton… or part skeleton." This got Hiruzen's attention and his eyes snapped over to meet her blue eyes.

"A nurse at the hospital earlier started yelling about my baby being a demon…it really upset him… and he formed this out of his chakra." She said, holding a small white bone. "It didn't do much damage, but it launched through the air and hit the nurse in her head. Also, I think I saw his eyes turn purple for a few seconds earlier."

"So, this sealing granted him an ability like the Dead Bone Pulse bloodline of the Kaguya Clan of Kirigakure and an unknown Dojutsu." Hiruzen mused, "Keep this information a secret until he has these under full control. If it gets out to the wrong people, let alone enemy spies…" He trailed off and Kushina picked up Naruto and held him close.

"I will do whatever I can to keep my darling baby boy safe. No one will harm a hair of Naru-chan's head without getting through me." She said before kissing his forehead. Hiruzen smiled at the sight.

"I must attend to some matters. Have a good night Kushina-san." He said, quietly striding from the room as mother fell asleep with her son lying next to her.

 **Eight Years Later…**

"Naru-chan! Wake up now!" Kushina's voice called from another room and Naruto bolted up, skeletal hands forming out of chakra and flying around the room to his retrieve his clothes. His dreams were strange, and he often talked to his mom about them. She had eventually told him about the Kyuubi and how his father had sealed it within both her and him, making them Jinchuriki. However, she made him vow on his word to not speak of his father before she gave him permission, and he promised. However, one figure appeared the most often within those dreams…that strange skeleton that saved Kushina. He taught him about his powers and many other things at once. With each passing night, more and more of Gaster would fragment into a code he was told was his genetics. With each fragment, a memory of Gaster would be pulled forward. Along with those powers…a…quirk was developed. A second language was instinctively learned, those strange symbols Gaster spoke with.

Once he was changed he wore black shinobi sandals, black pants with orange stripes on the bottom, an orange turtleneck shirt with a black jacket over it, and a red scarf Kushina knitted when she was pregnant around his neck. On the back of the jacket was a red symbol of the Uzumaki Clan, and a white copy of the symbol was on the left shoulder of his jacket. While more colorful than Gaster's white and black outfit, it was eerily similar. Wrapping bandages around his right thigh, he strapped an orange kunai holster to that leg and attached a shuriken pouch behind his jacket.

He quickly moved to the kitchen where his mom had a traditional Japanese breakfast. He glanced at the clock and realized something. "Why are we up hours earlier than the academy opens?" He asked and she laughed behind her hand as she sat down at the table.

"I thought you'd remember when Hokage-sama would visit." She said, and Naruto widened his eyes and started gulping in food. She scolded him about his table manners, but smiled at his eagerness. It wasn't every day that the village leader would visit. While she knew, he was doing this to check up on Naruto thanks to the skeleton's influence, Hiruzen just had a natural aura that made most children like him, like a grandfather.

"Don't choke on my behalf." Hiruzen said while joyfully chuckling at his exuberance. Naruto jumped while turning around and drawing a kunai from the holster. Naruto chuckled sheepishly as he put away the kunai back into the holster. "Your reactions are better than what it was a month ago, you're getting better."

"Of course I am! How can I become Hokage if I don't hone my skills?" Naruto asked. ("Do you take me for a complete idiot?") With his irritation, he started slipping into Gaster's language.

"Naru-chan, you're speaking that strange language again." Kushina gently reminded him and his gulped and quickly apologized.

"Don't worry about it, it's an effective code for when you become a Shinobi." Hiruzen said happily while giving a subtle look to Kushina, who nodded back. "So how are your skills coming along?"

"I'm doing great!" Naruto bragged, "I got the transformation technique down and we're learning the body replacement technique. Mom promised me to teach me the Shadow Clone Technique once I mastered them. Something about too much chakra for the academy clone technique…" He trailed off while quietly muttering things to himself while scratching his chin.

"He really surprised me when he awakened the Adamantine Sealing Chains of the Uzumaki." Kushina said proudly as she placed a hand on his shoulder, making him look up to her, "And he'll start learning the basics of Fuinjutsu soon, as his calligraphy has greatly improved…but I guess having an awesome mother means the son is awesome" She finished with a proud tone. Hiruzen chuckled as the mother started gushing his praises as Naruto started blushing as he became embarrassed.

"Any abilities developed because of a certain skeletal someone?" Hiruzen asked, and Naruto's expression became stern as his eyes flashed purple with concentric circles. Hiruzen caught it, but said nothing.

"A few…" Kushina said, "but most of them need to be done outside." She said sternly as Naruto stood up eagerly and started tugging on Hiruzen's robe, trying to make the elderly Hokage move faster.

Once outside, Naruto's chakra formed six copies of Gaster's hands, two of which grabbed the hat off Hiruzen's head and dropping it on his, making Hiruzen chuckled. Then Naruto's eyes narrowed as he formed bones to launch at a tree, piercing into it despite the blunt end. Slamming a hand into the ground, similar bones popped up until they reached the same tree a good distance away. Then, he spread his hand forward and yelled "Ninja Art: Gaster Blaster!" And a large skull looking like a hybrid cross between a goat and a dragon appeared in front of them, a revving sound echoing with a glow coming from within the jaw as it's white eyes glowing in a socket gazed at the tree, the right eye vanishing as the jaw opened and fired a white beam at the tree, tearing it apart with that beam. Hiruzen gazed thoughtfully at the stump. It was slow, but deadly…but it also was a new technique Naruto had thanks to that strange skeleton sealed within him.

"I don't want that last technique used on allies, alright?" Hiruzen said as Naruto panted after summoning it and it vanished into air. He took some large breaths before brushing himself off and making that vow to the Hokage. "I can see why she didn't want that done in the house."

Naruto grinned at his words and puffed his chest out, before frowning at a memory of when he first learned the Gaster Blaster. No ramen for a month was the worst punishment he could ever think of, and it still scared him to this day.

At the academy, Naruto sat down next to Uchiha Sasuke, who sat by the window. Sasuke had become cold after Uchiha Itachi, his brother, slaughtered most the clan…and his mother and father, though surviving, not blaming him just aggravated Sasuke. It was like they knew something he didn't about the whole incident. While he thought Naruto was a little obnoxious with his eagerness to learn new skills from others and prove himself, he respected the fact Naruto worked to better himself. Thus, he often had Naruto sit next to him to act as a "barrier" between him and the fangirls. Inuzuka Kiba sat while feeding some treats to his white puppy, Akamaru, who was sitting on his head. Nara Shikamaru was sleeping in the front row with Akimichi Choji eating chips at the desk next to him. Hyuuga Haruki, son of the Hyuuga clan head Hiashi, sat in the back looking nervous at the fangirls near him. Aburame Shino sat quietly near Haruki letting one of his clan's beetles crawn on his finger. Other students were chatting as Naruto lifted his head as he heard a ruckus come from the hallway and two girls, one with pink hair and one blonde, pushed through the door both shouting "FIRST!"

Sasuke scoffed as Naruto stared at the pink haired girl, Haruno Sakura as she and the blonde, Yaminaka Ino, moved over to the table they were sitting at. "Naruto-san, can we sit next to Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, and he shrugged.

"As much as I want to say yes, it depends if Sasuke-san wants you to." Naruto responded, and Sasuke spat out a "go away" sending the two girls away with frowns on their faces.

"You know, you could say it a little more politely." Naruto said, and Sasuke glared at him. The door opened and two Chunin walked in. One had white hair and was named Mizuki, the other had brown hair tied up in a spiky ponytail pointing upwards and was named Umino Iruka. "Good morning class." Iruka said, only for most of the class to ignore him and keep talking to each other. Veins throbbed in Iruka's head and he shouted **"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!"** With that declaration, the classroom was silent. "Perfect. Now after roll call, we'll have a lecture about Senju Tobirama, the Nidame Hokage, before lunch and afternoon physical lessons." With that, Naruto let out a soft groan and rested his head in his palms.

That's what he got for trying to be a good student and read ahead! He swore he could hear Gaster laughing at him!


End file.
